Semilla negra
by Neferura
Summary: Aunque tu ya no estes aquí, te sentiré por la materia que me une a ti, semilla negra... ¿Como puedes sentirte atraída por alguien que solo te causa dolor? Hermione tiene la respuesta...


Hola a todos.

Esta historia llevaba tiempo rondándome en la cabeza y al final me he decidido a escribirla.

Quiero aclarar, para que todo sea más sencillo que este fic está basado en el 6º libro de HP, he seguido el hilo principal de la historia respetando muchas cosas pero también cambiando muchas otras para adaptarlo a mi historia. Este fic tiene un tinte dramático, la relación entre Hermione y Malfoy no será idílica, ni romántica, por lo menos al principio.

Sobre el título del fic os diré que pertenece a una canción de "Radio Futura" llamada "semilla negra" y que creo que refleja bastante bien los sentimientos de Hermione. Os recomiendo que escuchéis la versión del grupo "Marlango" a mí me gusta mucho más, así que ya sabéis "semilla negra" de Marlango.

Si os sigue apeteciendo podéis escuchar la canción " si tu no vuelves" que da titulo al primer capítulo, es de Miguel Bosé, de su álbum "papito" y la canta a dúo con Shakira, es preciosa, no puedo pensar en una mejor banda sonora para este capítulo, os advierto que es un poco lacrimógena, o a lo mejor es que yo soy muy blanda.

Y ya dejo de recomendar canciones que parezco de los 40 principales. Espero que os guste el fic, y si no, pues mas tiempo libre para mi xD

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen J.K Rowling.

* * *

**SEMILLA NEGRA**

**Capítulo 1: Si tu no vuelves**

Desde que Harry se había marchado con Dumbledore un sentimiento de desazón se había apoderado de ella. Vigilaba desde hacía una hora la puerta del despacho de Snape acompañada de Luna Lovegood, al principio de pie, en la esquina del pasillo, hasta que sus piernas empezaron a fallar por la tensión que soportaban, finalmente acabó sentada contra la pared, la varita resbalaba en sus manos a cusa del sudor y los ojos le escocían de mantenerlos sin parpadear, fijos en la puerta negra del despacho. A su lado Luna parecía serena, como si no fuera con ella nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y estuviera esperando para entrar en una clase. Hermione agradecía su presencia familiar y la paz que la rodeaba, pero esa paz era falsa, tan falsa como su vida en el ultimo año.

Su estado de ansiedad crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sabía que algo horrible iba a suceder, porque él se lo había dicho la noche anterior, pero no tenía forma de saber que tal estaban los demás. Ron tenía el mapa del merodeador y más allá de ese pasillo la incertidumbre era total. Entonces algo estalló en los corredores, por encima de su cabeza, se oyeron gritos y pasos precipitados. Hermione se puso en pie como un resorte agarrando con mas fuerza su varita. Una figura pequeña apareció a toda velocidad doblando la esquina y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas entró atropelladamente en el despacho de Snape.

- Flitwick – susurró Luna, era la primera vez que abría la boca desde que estaban de guardia.

Del otro lado de la puerta les llegó el ruido de un sonido sordo y al instante la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver al profesor Snape que fijó sus oscuros ojos en ellas.

- El profesor Flitwick se ha desmayado, quédense con él – el tono de su voz era imperioso, urgente, una orden imposible de ser rechazada.

- Sí profesor – murmuró Hermione con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Snape no se marchó hasta que las dos pusieron un pie en el despacho y luego salió corriendo haciendo que su capa negra ondeara en el aire.

Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo para intentar despertar al viejo profesor pero Luna permaneció de pie, observando la esquina por donde había desaparecido Snape.

- No... – titubeó Luna para girarse a mirar a su amiga con sus grandes ojos de sapo – hay algo que no me gusta.

Esa fue la señal para que el corazón de Hermione se desbocara por completo, se levantó y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta como si estuviera drogada, paso al lado de la rubia y se quedó parada en el umbral de la habitación.

- ¡Corre! – le gritó Luna y como si se hubiesen roto las cuerdas que la retenían Hermione la miró tan solo un segundo y se lanzó a perseguir a Snape.

No sabía donde ir, ni donde buscarlo, el corazón le golpeaba con furia como un pájaro estrellándose contra los barrotes de su jaula, no podía pensar con claridad, Hogwarts era muy grande, nunca podría alcanzar a Snape.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar derrotada se le ocurrió una idea, quizás desde fuera del castillo podía tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que pasaba, alguna señal, hechizos brillando a través de las ventanas, lo que fuera, así que puso rumbo hacia la entrada del castillo. En lo primero en lo que se fijó cuando llegó fue en las puertas de madera destrozadas y la sangre en el suelo, tuvo que tropezar con un alumno para darse cuenta que había un grupo de alumnos aterrorizados en pijama, pegados unos a otros.

- ¿Hay algo ahí fuera? – preguntó la chica mirando hacia la oscuridad del exterior.

- La marca – murmuró alguien indefinido con voz quebrada.

Hermione salió corriendo al exterior y se giró para ver con horror como la Marca Tenebrosa, brillante y verde flotaba sobre la torre de astronomía. Se metió al castillo como una loca sin poder ver una escoba que en ese momento se posaba sobre la torre.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos con el flato punzándole el costado y los pulmones a punto de estallar, cuando llegó a uno de los corredores que daban acceso a la torre todo se hizo oscuridad. A medida que avanzaba a ciegas podía oír mas claramente el ruido de los combates cercanos, las maldiciones y hechizos se combinaban formando una extraña y tétrica banda sonora.

Sostuvo su varita frente a ella y avanzó con cuidado, tropezando con cascotes caídos de los muros. La oscuridad parecía remitir según avanzaba y entonces lo vió. Al fondo del pasillo una figura de negro corría seguido de alguien alto y pálido. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Snape pasó a su lado, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo sin detenerse, pero el segundo corredor sí que lo hizo.

- Draco – balbuceó ella acercándose - ¿qué has hecho?.

Draco Malfoy tenía una expresión extraña, la más desesperada que ella había visto jamás, y lo había visto muchas veces así durantes ese curso. - Escúchame – dijo con la voz fatigada y rota. Hermione estaba conmocionada, incapaz de obedecer.

- Mírame – le ordenó Draco sujetándole la cara son sus manos notando en sus dedos las primeras lágrimas de la chica – sé fuerte y mantente viva. Volveré a por ti – la abrazó con fuerza hundiéndose en su pelo enmarañado – volveré a buscarte – le susurró otra vez en el oído – lo prometo. Te quiero.

Sin apenas dejar pronunciar a los labios de Hermione un "yo también te quiero" atrapó su boca con la suya. Hermione le devolvió el beso aferrándose a él, sabiendo que podía ser el último. Él rompió el contacto abruptamente echándose a correr y dejando a la chica con los labios entreabiertos.

Rota de dolor Hermione no se reprimió más y gritó con rabia, llorando desconsoladamente, se dejó caer al suelo como una muñeca desmadejada, se había acabado, el día que había estado temiendo tanto tiempo había llegado al fin. Empezó a sacudirse levemente a causa del llanto. Fue así como la encontró Harry.

- Hermione¿estás bien, te han herido?

Ella negó con la cabeza y señaló la dirección por la que habían escapado - se han ido por allí.

Harry dudó un momento pero no podía dejarlos escapar, tenía que impedir que salieran de Hogwarts, así que con un peso mayor en el corazón reanudó su marcha dejándola sola.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Ginny se acercó temerosa al bulto que se apoyaba en la pared, rezaba para que no fuera nadie conocido y si lo era que no estuviera muerto. Pudo comprobar que sí estaba vivo y la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconoció a su amiga. El pelo de Hermione le cubría parcialmente el rostro y tenia los ojos secos y la cara sucia, como si se hubiera estado restregando furiosamente con las manos negras.

- ¡Hermione¡ - le llamó asustada - ¿qué te ha pasado? – pregunto arrodillándose delante de ella y apartándole el pelo de la cara para poder verle mejor.

- Se ha ido – susurró muy bajo con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Ginny aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

- Él, se ha ido – repitió sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Ginny no supo que decir, se quedó callada peinando a Hermione torpemente hasta que unos gritos la distrajeron, habían encontrado a Bill y al parecer estaba herido.

oOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en su habitación, acababa de salir de la ducha y permanecía de pie, mirándose en un espejo con el pelo chorreando agua. Todo había pasado muy deprisa desde que habían encontrado al pobre Bill, parecía que hacía meses desde que había visto a Draco por última vez. Su mente vagó por las escenas que había vivido hacia unas horas.

Los padres de Bill habían llegado a la enfermería y recordaba perfectamente la expresión de Molly al ver a su hijo con la cara destrozada. Todo el mundo sabía ya que Dumbledore había muerto, que Snape lo había asesinado y que Draco Malfoy fue el que dejó entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, llevaba todo el año intentado matar al director, pero eso era algo que ella ya sabía y según Harry, Dumbledore también.

McGonaghall les había ordenado que se marcharan a Gryffindor y allí, en la soledad de la sala común, Harry les había contado a Ron y a ella como había ocurrido todo, sin dejarse ningún detalle. Luego cada uno contó su parte y un pesado silencio cayó entre ellos.

Recordaba las palabras de Harry, que estaban escritas a fuego en su corazón " él no quería hacerlo, si Snape no hubiese llegado probablemente se hubiese pasado a nuestro bando" Ron había protestado entonces, pero Harry había vuelto a intervenir "Voldemort se lo había ordenado, si no lo hacía le mataría a él y a sus padres, aunque eso no le exime de toda responsabilidad".

En ese momento los dos chicos se habían quedado observando a Hermione que escuchaba con ansiedad, cerrando con fuerza los puños.

Recordaba haberse sentido muy cansada, debido a la tensión acumulada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se disculpó y subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha.

Pestañeó volviendo a la realidad, el pelo le empapaba ya toda la camiseta pero no parecía notarlo. Con movimientos lentos se metió en su cama. Suspiró observando el techo de madera, solo quería dormirse y despertar en un mundo donde esa noche nunca se había producido y no pudo evitar volver a sumergirse en sus recuerdos de ese año y se vió a ella misma en el anden ¾ esperando a sus amigos para subir juntos al tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts.

Si entonces hubiese sabido lo que iba a vivir, quizás no se habría subido nunca.

* * *

No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta pero el diálogo (si se puede llamar así) entre Draco y Hermione es un pequeño homenaje a esa peazo de película de "el último Mohicano". Pon un "mohicano" en tu vida. 

El capítulo es una pequeña introducción, los próximos serán mas largos, espero. A partir del segundo capitulo el fic es retrospectivo, cuenta la historia de los protagonistas durante el 6º curso. Supongo que una vez terminado de explicar el pasado seguiré con el futuro.

Saludos y espero que os guste.

**Neferura**


End file.
